Seven Seas High
by BlackFuzzProductions
Summary: Once again 17 year old Jack is transferred to a new school. What will await him at Seven Seas High.
1. Chapter 1

**lCHAPTER 1**

17-year-old Jack Sparrow drove up to his new high school, Port Royal High. His old, run-down car choked weakly as he put it to a stop, thick dark smoke coming out the back end. He probably should get that checked out, and he decided to call Gibbs later.

The new school was smaller than his last one, and he couldn't wait to get the day over with. This was the third high school he had been transferred to, as he was a very problematic child, and he expected this one to be no different.

Jack could tell that Gibbs had been at his wits end when he enrolled him for Port Royal High, and it had made Jack feel a little guilty- but only a little. While he had no intention to stay here by any means, he decided he could at least go to a few classes at this one. Gibbs deserved at least that much.

He wiped small trickles of sweat from his hot brow, the sun's heat blaring down on his tan skin. The sooner the day was over, the better. Jack never really cared for school- for education. To him, such things were pointless and a waste of time, hence why he was held back a grade.

Students traveled left and right, heading to their first period classes. Jack followed their lead, at least for now. Until Gibbs came and got him, he would have nothing better to do than to just play along.

Looking at his schedule, Jack groaned at what was to come. The whole schedule itself was alright, compared to what it could've been. He looked forward to P.E. and was sure he could put up with Mythology and Geography all right, but it was his first period class, English, which he severely despised. He couldn't wait to just get it over and done with.

It took a few minutes to find his class, but he did so just in time for the bell to ring. As he entered the English classroom, he was immediately greeted with surprised looks from the students and teacher.

Port Royal High was small enough school for everyone to at least recognize each other, and rarely were they ever meeted with a new face.

"Oy!" Said the teacher- a squat, older man with few hairs atop his head- as he stood up and marched over to where Jack stood. "And who might you be then? A new student?"

 _A new delinquent, more like,_ Jack couldn't help but think.

"Yes sir," replied Jack.

"What's your name then, lad?"

"Smith," Jack lied.

"Smith what?"

"Just Smith, sir." Jack shook his teacher's hand.

His teacher looked as if he wanted to say something, until he realized something was being shoved into his hand. _Money_.

"Right then, Mr. Smith," replied his teacher, shoving the money quickly into his coats pocket. "If you would please take a seat next to Mr. Norrington, then."

Jack nodded, smirking, and made his way to his gestured seat. He gave a cocky smile to Norrington, who just looked him over and scowled.

Jack could already tell just by looking what sort of guy this Norrington dude was.

He looked around Jack's age, so Jack didn't know why he was in the 11th grade class. Norrington seemed far too prissy and prideful to be a fellow delinquent.

Jack decided to shrug it off for now. It wasn't his business and, quite frankly, he didn't really care.

"Okay class, if you would please turn to page 54 in your 'Pirates of Penzance' novels. Yesterday we left off at…"

Jack stopped listening. It was only 2 minutes into the class and already he was bored. This day was gonna take forever! He couldn't help but feel a little angry about Gibbs for this, though he knew his guardian only had Jack's best interests in mind. And, technically, in some ways it was Jack's own fault, but Jack didn't care to think about that for the moment.

"Sorry I'm late," said a new voice. Jack looked up and saw a girl in the doorway.

She had long, dirty blonde curls that touched her back, with gorgeous blue eyes to match. She was _hot!_

 _Maybe this day doesn't have to suck,_ Jack thought.

The girl continued: "I was at cheer practice this morning and ended up saving a cat from a tree."

No one questioned it.

"It's quite all right, Elizabeth. You know your seat…"

Elizabeth smiled softly, nodded, and took her seat- right in front of Jack!

Elizabeth seemed to notice that Jack was a new student, because she gave him a polite smile and wave. No one who actually knew Jack would do that, Jack was sure.

He was about to smirk back and say something, but suddenly she turned back around to listen to the teacher.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was then that Norrington caught his attention in the corner of his vision. Norrington was looking between Jack and Elizabeth, with a jealous look across his face. Not just any jealous look either, _THE_ jealous look.

Jack almost laughed. Norrington had a crush on Elizabeth? That was _hilarious!_ Jack only knew the guy for 4 minutes and already he could tell she was out of his league. It didn't take a genius to know that this 'relationship' between the two wouldn't end well. That pratt.

Class dabbled on for a while, Jack not paying attention to it at all. Who cared about singing pirates anyway?

He thought back to his days at 7 Seas High. That was the school he had lasted longest at by far, and if it weren't for that back-stabbing, two-timing Barbossa, he probably wouldn't have done the certain thing that got him expelled… Then again, maybe he would have. It seemed like the fact that Jack _had_ the gun in the first place might've been enough reason, according to his counselor…

Despite Barbossa betraying him, Jack couldn't help but somewhat wish his ex-best friend was here. At 7 Seas High, they would do a whole bunch of different things together to pass time in boring classes, such as spit-balling Rags and Pint, or trying to see who could hit Bo's bald head with a pencil.

Jack sighed, those were the good times. He often wondered why things had to change, what Jack could have done differently on his part to have avoided the nasty betrayal. This wouldn't have been the first time Jack would have pondered this, and he always came to the same conclusion: he couldn't. Something must've been wrong with Barbie because Jack had been the complete perfect friend. He was absolutely sure of it.

Jack continued to stay lost in his deep thoughts, until the end of class bell _finally_ rang. Jack was one of the first is the room to spring up from the seat and bolt to the door, eager to escape that blasted prison ASAP.

Jack smile faded, however, once he realized that he had no idea where the P.E. room _was._

" Need help?" Asked a kind voice behind him.

Jack twirled around to find Elizabeth smiling at him.

" You have P.E. next, right?" She continued. Jack nodded. "I'm headed there right now too, so I can show you, okay?"

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Lizzie."

Elizabeth gave him a polite 'please don't call me that' look, which he was surprised was even possible, and followed her lead.

It took a total of 3 minutes to reach the class, the whole time Elizabeth talked about school clubs and activities that he could join if he was interested. Quite frankly, he wasn't. He would rather try to stay away from that school and its clubs as much as possible, but for now he decided not to say anything.

The P.E. room actually turned out to be just the gym, not that Jack was at all surprised. He could tell from all the kids sitting there that the class was supposed to meet on the bleachers. Just before he was about to join them, however, Jack stopped short in his tracks.

...but, _how?_ It wasn't possible! That couldn't be him, and yet, that kid looked just like him!

" Jack? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack let go of the breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

One of the kids that were sitting on the bleachers was a spitting image of Jack and Gibbs's old, long-lost friend: _'Bootstrap' Bill Turner._

* * *

well then thanks for reading this is the first chapter and fanfiction written by black fuzz


	2. Chapter 2

**llCHAPTER 2**

Will was having quite frankly a crappy day. This morning the Madam was feeling antsy so close to the next production; she had decided to repaint the entire stage and had enlisted Wills help at four in the morning.

Yawning tiredly Will can feel the eyes of somebody looking at him. Looking up and across the room he sees a new face, staring intently at him. Shivering slightly Will blushes. The boy looked to be about the same age as Will. Suddenly the boy shakes his head and puts a bright smile on his face. And turns to Elizabeth.

Narrowing his eyes slightly Will glares across the room as Elizabeth laughs at something the boy said. Who is this guy? And why in the world is he hanging off of Liz?

Standing up Will quickly makes his way across the room. The new boy notices Wills approach before Elizabeth does and smirks stupidly while casually putting an arm around her shoulders. "Hey there princess, what brings you over here?" The infuriating man asks.

Wills eye twitches in annoyance as he struggles to come up with something to say in return. "Who're you?" The boy leans his head back and laughs heartily, "I asked first, and the better question is who are you?" Somewhat oblivious to Wills hostility Elizabeth answers some of the questions.

"This is Jack, and Jack this is Will." Giving a brilliant smile Elizabeth nudges Will lightly. "And Will is my best friend in the whole wide world." Will smiles softly at Elizabeth and rubs the back of his neck a bit self conscious.

Suddenly a loud bell sounds and Elizabeth makes a small adorable pouty face. "That's my cue to leave... Bye boys, I'll talk to you guys later." And with that Elizabeth extracted herself and left with a flourish.

Jack and Will stood awkwardly for a bit in silence. Will scuffed his shoe and jack just stared at Will. Feeling Jacks scrutinizing gaze Will rubs the back of his neck again, feeling awkward. Suddenly Will is hit with a smack of remembrance and looks up at Jack angrily. "What do you mean princess?!"

Jack threw his head back and laughed again. "You mate. You've got that long hair, makes you a princess!" Will glared angrily at Jack grinding his teeth. "You're terrible."

"Me terrible? Ain't nobody ever said that about me!" Jack said with a triumphant smile. Will muttered under his breath something about double negatives before Jack continued. "Oh and by the way it's not just Jack. It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Captain, and just what are you captain of?" This seemed to catch Jack off guard and he stood silently for a few moments. "I-I'm... I mean I was... No... Im the captain of the greatest band in all the sea!" Will tilted his head slightly. "Was... Does that mean that your 'band' got fed up with you?" Jack shook his head solemnly. "Oh but if only it was that easy... No, my best mate Barbie took it from out from under me. Led the mutiny to cast me out. He is the reason for my exile from me beautiful Black Pearl."

Will sat silently for a bit before nosing his head slightly. "Uh huh... Right sure whatever you say Mr. Spar-" "CAPTAIN!" Will rolled his eye. "Yea whatever Jack." With that will started walking to the changing rooms.

"CAPTAIN YOU SLIMY MONGREL!" Will laughed a bit before dashing in. "Hey! Wait up where ya goin? The pretty Liz said this is where gym is!" Will poked his head out the door. "We have to get changed first Jack!" Jack rolled his eyes and flamboyantly flung his arms out. "Naw I don't need that. I'm absolutely sure whatever this second rate school with the second rate gym has to offer won't even make me sweat!"

Not even ten minutes later had Jack panting hard and sweaty attempting to do the required amount of push-ups. Eventually he gave up and fell to the ground. "Nope! I'm done no more!" Will laughed from beside him. "What do you mean? I thought you wouldn't even sweat?"

Jack groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Well that would have been if the teacher matched this" he paused for a moment trying to catch his breath. "School, what I wasn't expecting was a freaking hard core demon as a teacher!"

Will dropped down to the floor overcome with a fit of laughter. "Now come on it's not that bad! You just have to put in some effort." Jack groaned again louder. "But it's not worth it. I'm way to lazy for this crap!" Will rolled his eyes in return. "Yea sure whatever, if you're just TOO WEAK to be on my level."

Jack growled low in his throat. "Weak? I don't even know what that means." Shaking his head Will walked to the treadmills. "Sure. Sure."

With that Will started a steady although fast pace. Jack smirked before getting on to the one beside Will. Will narrowed his eyes as he saw Jack begin to run but tried to ignore him as best as possible.

Jack slowly began to speed up his machine, causing Will's eye to twitch. With jacks pace now fairly above Will's own pace, Will is ticked. Reaching forward Will turns up the speed on his own machine. Eventually both boys are running as hard and fast as they can trying to outdo the other. No longer who could go the fastest but now who could go the longest. Will was glaring full out at Jack as Jack reciprocated though with far less venom in his eyes.

Will begins to feel his muscles seize, there's no way for him to continue much longer his body is literally shutting down. Panting harder Will tries to continue to push himself, but with an erratically shaking hand Jack reaches over to Will's treadmill and turns it off. As Will's machine slows Jack immediately hits the off button on his own.

Both boys panting harshly and standing on very shaky legs, Jack speaks first. "So," pausing to pant a few times. "Looks like I..." Again trying to steady his breathing. "Won!" Will shook his head furiously before immediately regretting the action when the world spins slightly. "Nu uh, didn't fight fair!" Jack laughed loudly.

"Fight fair? Jeez Will don't you know by now?"

Will shook his head a bit confused.

"I'm a punk! What did you expect?"


End file.
